


Summer Festival and Fireflies

by Dee_Cavallone



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Festival, Fireflies, KiKuro Month 2016, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah kisah di malam festival musim panas, ditemani taburan bintang dan kunang-kunang, berdua denganmu. Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan KiKuro Month 2016 first week with Festival and Fireflies prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Festival and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit OOC, romansa yang mungkin rada maksa, tolong abaikan miss typo yang bertebaran

“Kurokocchi, aku bosan.”

Kuroko melirik sekilas pada Kise yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan PR musim panas. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh—atau dua puluh kali—Kuroko malas menghitungnya, Kise mengeluh dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama berulang-ulang. Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Kise kembali membuka mulutnya,

“Kurokocchi, aku—“

“Kau berisik, Kise-kun,” potong Kuroko sebelum Kise mengeluarkan keluhan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Kurokocchi tega!” Kise berguling-guling di atas lantai kamar sambil menitikkan air mata palsu.

“Kise-kun—“

“Aku bosan!”

Kuroko menghela napasnya mendapati Kise bertingkah ala bocah SD yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan, padahal dia sudah SMA. Meletakkan pensilnya, Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Kise.

“Bukannya Kise-kun yang berujar ingin menginap dan mengerjakan PR musim panas di rumahku?” tanya Kuroko.

“Tapi aku bosan! PR Matematika ini tidak berkurang daritadi,” keluh Kise.

“Itu karena Kise-kun yang tidak serius mengerjakannya.”

“Jahat! Aku serius, kok! PR-nya saja yang terlalu sulit! Aku mau main keluar, Kurokocchi.”

Kise menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Kuroko kembali menghela napasnya dan memutuskan menuruti keinginan egois Kise, karena Kuroko juga mulai jemu dengan segala PR di hadapannya.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mau kemana, Kise-kun?”

Kise menyeringai memamerkan cengiran bahagianya.

“Festival musim panas!”

“Kutolak.”

“EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?”

“Kutolak.”

“Ke-kenapa, Kurokocchi?! Kita bisa lihat kembang api, loh. Bisa jajan—“

“Aku tidak suka kerumunan.”

“Tapi—“

“Kise-kun pergi sendiri saja.”

“Tidak mau! Aku mau pergi dengan Kurokocchi!”

“Aku—“

“Kumohon Kurokocchi. Sekaliiiiiiiiii saja.”

“Kise—“

“Aku janji akan mengerjakan PR-ku tanpa mengeluh lagi. Kumohon, Kurokocchi, mau ya? Ya, ya, ya?”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti merengekiku seperti itu, Kise-kun.”

“Yeeeeeiiii~~~ Nah, ayo kita pergi Kurokocchi!” Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Hari masih sore, namun jalanan sudah dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang menuju kuil tempat diadakannya festival. Kise berjalan sambil bersenandung riang seraya terus menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko yang memasrahkan diri ditarik oleh Kise, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Terlihat banyak pasangan, keluarga dan sekelompok remaja yang berjalan sambil tertawa bersama. Kemudian Kuroko kembali melirik wajah Kise dari samping, rambut pirang Kise berkilau terkena matahari sore dan bergoyang lembut ketika angin semilir memainkan anak-anak rambut Kise. Kise memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Tanpa sadar Kuroko menatap wajah Kise tanpa berpaling, mengakui dalam hati kalau Kise memang pantas menjadi model.

“Anginnya sejuk ya, Kurokocchi,” Kise secara tiba-tiba berpaling menatap Kuroko dan Kuroko tidak sempat untuk membuang muka. Kise berkedip jenaka memergoki Kuroko yang tengah memandanginya dengan semburat rona merah mewarnai kedua pipi Kuroko, malu karena ketahuan tengah memandangi Kise.

“Hm? Kurokocchi kenapa memandangiku begitu? Terpesona olehku ya?” goda Kise.

“……. Tidak. Hanya berpikir, ada jerawat yang tumbuh di pelipismu, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko, bohong tentu saja. Mana mau Kuroko mengaku kalau dia terpesona oleh ketampanan Kise. Tidak, sampai kapan pun Kuroko tidak akan mengakui hal itu.

“Eh!? Masa!? Bohong!” Kise dengan panik meraba-raba pelipisnya. Kuroko memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise dan berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang masih panik meraba-raba mencari jerawat di pelipisnya.

“Memang bohong, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko yang berjarak lima langkah di depan Kise.

“Ap—Kurokocchi jahat sekali! Aku pikir benar-benar ada jerawat yang tumbuh!” Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kuroko. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kuil dalam diam, namun kembali menautkan jemari mereka bersama.

Sesampainya di halaman kuil –yang telah dihias dan dipenuhi pedagang–, sesuai prediksi Kuroko, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Kise tersenyum mendapati raut wajah Kuroko memucat sekilas, lalu menarik Kuroko agar lebih dekat padanya.

“Tidak apa, Kurokocchi. Wajar kalau tempat ini dipenuhi banyak orang. Ini festival musim panas,” ujar Kise sambil mengajak Kuroko berjalan memasuki kerumunan orang-orang.

Kise mengajak Kuroko untuk membeli jajanan yang dijajakan oleh pedagang. Kemudian mencoba stand-stand permainan untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Kuroko mulai menikmati suasana festival, terlebih ketika matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan lampion-lampion dinyalakan. Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya menikmati perpaduan langit malam dengan cahaya lampion. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika ada beberapa gadis remaja berteriak sambil menunjuk Kise,

“Kyaaaaaahh!!! Kise Ryo!!”

“Apa!? Mana!? Kyaaaaahh!! Benar, benar! Ada Kise Ryo!”

“Kyaaaaaaahhhh!!! Kise-kun, foto bareng dong!”

“Gheh!” Kise meneguk ludahnya mendapati segerombolan gadis berlari mendekati mereka, “Lari, Kurokocchi!” Kise menarik Kuroko berlari kabur dari gerombolan gadis itu.

“Tu-tunggu, Kise-kun,” Kuroko bersusah payah berlari sambil ditarik oleh Kise.

Gerombolan gadis fans Kise tidak menyerah dan terus mengejar mereka. Kise dan Kuroko harus menambah kecepatan lari mereka agar bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka. Namun tanpa bisa mereka tahan, mereka tertawa lepas sambil terus berlari menghindari fans Kise yang semakin tertinggal di belakang.

Tidak terasa, Kise dan Kuroko sampai pada pinggir sungai yang sunyi. Kise dan Kuroko langsung merebahkan diri di antara rerumputan sambil mengatur napas mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian kembali tertawa geli.

“Fans-mu mengerikan sekali, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko.

“Maaf, Kurokocchi. Resiko menjadi orang ganteng,” balas Kise.

“Mati sana, Kise-kun.”

“Hahahaha. Kalau aku mati, nanti Kurokocchi sedih.”

Kuroko diam dan tidak membalas kata-kata Kise, hanya memandang langit gelap yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang tanpa ada awan yang menutupi mereka.

“Kurokocchi,” panggil Kise. Kuroko hanya menoleh mendapati Kise sudah duduk di atas rumput, membuat Kuroko bangkit dan duduk di atas rumput mengikuti Kise.

“Maaf, ya,” ujar Kise.

“Untuk?” tanya Kuroko.

“Untuk kekacauan tadi dan keinginan egoisku yang pasti merepotkanmu.”

“Ya, itu memang merepotkan.”

“Uuuuugghhh.”

“Tapi aku senang.”

“Eh?”

“Paling tidak, aku tidak perlu berada di kerumunan orang.”

“Jadi Kurokocchi mau bilang, kalau Kurokocchi lebih senang berduaan saja denganku?”

Hening menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Untunglah pinggiran sungai ini jauh dari cahaya sehingga Kuroko yakin Kise tidak akan melihat warna merah di pipinya.

“Kurokocchi?” panggil Kise lagi, kali ini sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko.

“Jangan dekat-dekat, Kise-kun,” balas Kuroko yang tentu saja tidak akan digubris oleh Kise. Perlahan Kise melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kuroko dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat namun lembut.

“Kise—“

“Ssssshhhh, tenanglah dan lihat di sekeliling kita, Kurokocchi,” pinta Kise memotong protes Kuroko. Kuroko menurut dan melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Kelap-kelip cahaya berwarna kuning mengitari mereka.

“Ini—“

“Kunang-kunang. Aku dengar, mereka akan muncul di malam-malam musim panas,” ujar Kise.

“Cantik.”

Kuroko tersenyum lembut menikmati kelap-kelip cahaya kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya. Kise ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kuroko sekarang. Perlahan Kise membungkuk untuk kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi,” panggilan Kise membuat Kuroko menatap wajah Kise yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

“Kise….kun,” hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Lidah Kuroko kelu ketika Kise semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, sebelah tangan Kise menangkup pipi Kuroko dan Kise menatap mata Kuroko intens. Kuroko dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku di bawah pandangan Kise.

Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko. Perlahan, Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap untuk kejadian selanjutnya. Dapat Kuroko rasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh daging kenyal dan lembut, yang Kuroko yakin itu adalah bibir Kise. Ciuman Kise lembut dan penuh perasaan, bukan hasrat semata, membuat Kuroko tenang dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Perlahan Kuroko pun membalas ciuman Kise. Mereka pun berciuman di tengah lautan kunang-kunang juga taburan bintang sebagai saksi. Nun jauh di sana, debuman kembang api terdengar dan langit pun dipenuhi pijaran warna-warni.

 

—Tamat —

mdn16072016

**Author's Note:**

> Ikutan nge-maso memeriahkan KiKuro month 2016…. Maaf kalo rada maksa…. Tapi Dee gak bisa menolak diajak berpartisipasi kalau pairing-nya Kikuro… Jadi Dee rela nge-maso lagi membuat 5 fanfiksi untuk event KiKuro month ini…. Fiksi akan di publish setiap minggu…..  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi Dee~~ Bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak???


End file.
